


Dear Future Self || Hogwarts AU

by SScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Champ is an asshole, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Magic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SScribe/pseuds/SScribe
Summary: Waverly Earp has been homeschooled her whole life but her life is suddenly uprooted when she decides to complete her OWL's as a proud Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts.Waverly learns a lot about herself and eventually ends up falling in love with the Gryffindor keeper. Nicole Haught.





	1. First of September

**Author's Note:**

> So I might be horrible at sticking to writing fics, but I seriously have a great plan for this one so please remind me to finish it and yell at me in the comments if I stop posting. If you wanna talk shoot me a PM on instagram @adventuresoftheBBD (I'm a lonely goat) or just follow for some fanart.
> 
> Seriously though If I go a while without posting please yell at me because I drafted out all of the chapters already and I think they are amazing. Idk I might just love Harry Potter but I already wrote the end of slowburn scene and I really want to be able to post it xD
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in beta reading my chapters (I’ll read yours in return) let me know 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Feedback/Forward is appreciated

Waverly’s nails were bitten down to the quick. It was a habit that she had tried to grow out of but on days when she was nervous, she really couldn’t help it. Today was one of those days.

She pushed her breakfast away. With butterflies in her stomach and head buzzing with all the ridiculous ways she could potentially make a fool of herself, there was no way on earth she'd be able to swallow a bite, let alone a whole plateful.

It was no easy thing, starting at a new school. Especially when you’ve been homeschooled your whole life by a witch who lived a few houses down from you and the school you’re planning on attending is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Daily Prophet never seemed to have a shortage of Hogwarts related horror stories to publish. From “Chaos in the Care of Magical Creatures Class” to “Student Hexed in Hallway” the school definitely seemed to have a very full hospital wing.

Waverly might’ve sent a letter, in a moment of panic, saying that she’d decided not to come to Hogwarts after all if it weren’t for the fact that she needed to obtain her OWL’s in order to pursue a decent career, you simply can’t get those as a homeschooled student.

She had met with the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, a few weeks earlier. Normally when students were eleven they received a letter inviting them to the school and it was rather rare for someone new to enter the school in their fifth year. This scared Waverly a little bit as everyone else around her would “know the ropes” and be in established social circles. She already hated thinking about how she was going to be “the new girl” and just really didn’t want to draw any attention to herself.

McGonagall was tall and severe looking but seemed kind at heart. She had asked Waverly to perform a few charms and answer a few questions just to ensure that her homeschooling background was strong enough to get her directly into the fifth year classes. Once she was satisfied she offered a warm smile and extended a hand, “Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Earp.”

Waverly couldn’t express how happy she was in that moment, it meant that she would be able to get the OWL’s she wanted and hopefully follow her preferred career path. The fear of realizing she would actually have to uproot her life to attend this boarding school hadn’t really settled in yet. After all, attending Hogwarts was all Waverly really wanted, most of her fear came from the fact that she didn’t want to mess this opportunity up.

McGonagall handed Waverly a worn, brown, envelope, “The information in this envelope contains all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. There’s just one more thing. Normally first years are all placed into their houses upon their first day of Hogwarts. There’s a sorting ceremony during the feast that evening. However we would like to find out what house to place you in ahead of time, so we can sort out living arrangements and ensure there's a seat for you in your classes as non-electives are taken by house. I assume you wouldn’t fancy being sorted amongst a group of first years anyways seems as you’re a lot older.”

McGonagall stood up and grabbed a rugged hat off the shelf above her. She placed it upon Waverly’s head and it sprung to life.

“Ahh, another Earp,” The hat declared, “You’re from a very long line of Slytherins indeed.”

That was true, Wynonna had been a Slytherin, her father had been her Slytherin, basically every member of her family dating way back even past her great-grandfather Wyatt Earp had been a Slytherin. But the hat was hesitating.

“Hmmm… Interesting. There’s courage, that’s for sure, you are certainly brave of heart.”

Waverly couldn’t help but wonder where the hat was coming from. She was perched awkwardly on her chair, muscles tense and knuckles white. She knew that whatever house the hat placed her in, would change her life entirely. She was petrified in that moment not so much brave of heart.

Although come to think of it, often in a moment of conflict, she would stand up for others. Wynonna and her might as well have been muggleborn as both of their parents were absent from their lives from a very young age. A muggle Gus had taken her and Wynonna in and they grew up knowing nothing of the wizarding world.

Close to her 9th birthday, Wynonna started making things happen. moving objects, setting things on fire she believed at the time there were demons haunting her and often the kids at school picked on her for being a freak. Waverly was always the first to stand up for Wynonna, no matter how much hate she got for being part of the freaks dysfunctional family.

Maybe that was why the hat thought she had courage.

The hat continued smoothly whispering into Waverly’s ears, “But I also see so much potential. You would be great in Ravenclaw. They would foster your talents well. You are an exceptional student for a homeschooler.”

Waverly had been so jealous when Wynonna got sent to Hogwarts, she wanted to be just as special, the day Wynonna left for her first year another witch, Helen had seen her crying in the park. It turned out that this witch had been watching the Earp sisters their entire lives and she volunteered to show Waverly some magic and teach her about the wizarding world.

Waverly would definitely have come to Hogwarts in her first year, had Gus not fallen ill causing Waverly to decide to stay back and take care of her. Helen having grown fond of Waverly decided to get a permit to teach her what she needed to know so that once Gus recovered Waverly could return to school. However, Gus was sick on and off for three years and Waverly just never really found a chance to join Hogwarts.

Waverly always worked so hard when Helen was teaching her and was determined to be the best she could be. After Gus made a full recovery just last year Helen had been the one to urge her to apply to join Hogwarts to sit OWL’s saying “Talent like yours should go wasted.” However Waverly really just couldn’t see herself sitting amongst the smartest students in Hogwarts and was a little intimidated by the thought.

The hat continued its long whispers “Hmm but It always seems to come back to one thing with you. Yes, you’re hard-working, loyal and honest. Always putting others before you. You stayed behind because of Gus and always stood up for Wynonna. You’re caring, strong. I think I’d better place you into Hufflepuff.” the hat declared.

McGonagall stood up smiling and removed the hat from Waverly’s head, “Well that’s settled then. I will see you on the first of September.”

It was almost 9:00 meaning she would be leaving for Kings Cross soon to ensure she caught the train at eleven. She was braiding her hair to pass the time, a rather loose side french braid. She found it was helping to keep herself busy.

Gus yelled from in the kitchen, “Hey Waves, when are we leaving?” she had volunteered to drive Waverly to Kings Cross that way they would be able to bring the car back.

“Uhh, Just a few minutes.” she replied snapping a hair tie around the bottom of the braid and then hurrying over to her room to check that she definitely had everything packed.

She was going to miss this place. Her walls, normally blanketed with a collage of photos and posters, were now bare. It was strange for a place that had been so truly her for the past decade of her life to be so empty. She picked up her trunk and began dragging it out of the room, pausing and running her finger over the pencil height markings on the doorframe. This was it, the next big chapter in her life. Nothing was going to be the same but it definitely was a step in the right direction. A Hufflepuff, she thought. I’m going to make them proud.

  
***

The train ride was long, to say the least. Waverly had been lucky enough to secure a seat in an empty carriage. The aged wood lining the window had many messages scrawled into it. From a love heart with the initials LW and CG to a message saying I just really love pumpkin tarts. It was a diary left by previous school students.

Waverly was staring out the window but her mind had long since drifted from the scenery. The persistent taping off her nails on the wood was almost louder than the sound of the rain on the glass.

She’d been on the train for a few hours now and was starting to regret telling the lady with the trolley that she didn’t want food. Especially after she had skipped breakfast. She almost wanted to arrive at the castle sooner, simply so she could eat but at the same time, she was terrified to arrive.

She must’ve been the first person to join Hogwarts halfway through their education in at least a decade and hearing the rumbling chatter and laughter coming from all the other carriages was slightly intimidating given that she was taking the train ride alone.

She’d work it out she always did.

She leaned over to her trunk and pulled out a small, worn leather diary. It was a parting gift from Gus and Gus had told her to write down all of her adventures in it to look back upon later.

_Dear Future Self,_

Waverly began writing everything that came to mind.

_Today is September first or my first day at Hogwarts. I’m on the Hogwarts Express now ready to begin this “new adventure”. I secured a carriage to myself which is nice, It means I don’t get to embarrass myself just yet._

_I don’t really know what to say except that I am terrified of what's to come when the train stops. It’s crazy to think that I’m really doing it. Going to Hogwarts I mean. When Wynonna got her letter it was all I ever dreamed of doing. Now 11 years later, I’m finally doing it._

  
_You know what else is crazy to think? It’s crazy that If I had stayed I’d be taking Calculus. Here I’m taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Study of Ancient Runes and uuuhhhh Care of Magical Creatures._

_I don’t really know what else to say besides wish my future self good luck. I’ll write again later. Maybe with a quill and not a pencil._

_Waverly._

***

When the train stopped so did Waverly’s heart. This was it. She hurried to the front of the train planning to be one of the first people off. She figured if she was one of the first people to clamber into a Thestrals Carriage other people would join her and then she wouldn’t have the awkward “can I sit here” conversation.

The trains hallways were packed. Students draped in robes were all pushing towards the front desperate to escape the bottleneck. A few of the older students simply apparated off the train as they were far enough from Hogwarts to be able to do so. Owls were screeching and students were yelling as the suffocating crowd pushed onwards towards the door.

Waverly took a deep breath of fresh air when she got out the door. The smell of pine trees instantly filling her nostrils. She hurried over to sit in one of the horseless carts before they all filled up.

Unfortunately, four second-year Slytherin students clambered into the carriage. Waverly sighed. She guessed she wouldn’t be making any friends here. The politer of the four, a young boy with jet black hair asked her who she was. All the Slytherin boys eyes lit up when she said she was an Earp.

“How come we didn’t see you around last year? All of the Earps have been Slytherins for the past… well since forever!”

The boys were definitely curious. Apparently, tales of Wynonna were still shared in the Slytherin common rooms even though she had long since graduated. She definitely had made a name for herself during her stay. She’d occasionally send Waverly an OWL detailing exactly what she had done to the bathrooms to get Filch this mad at her. While some of the stuff was hilarious other things like slipping a love potion into her teacher's drink made Waverly wonder if she would even be able to take potions without needing to hide from the teacher at all costs. In fact given the amount of trouble Wynonna seemed to be in she may have single-handedly lost Slytherin the house cup.

“It’s actually my first year,” Waverly explained, “and I’m kinda in Hufflepuff.”

The three other boys instantly fell into hysterics. While the boy with jet hair offered her a weak smile. He may have been a Slytherin but that doesn’t mean he had to be an asshole.

“No way is an Earp in Hufflepuff. That house is for the soft cry babies, your family must be ashamed.” the blonde one taunted.

Waverly just shrugged it off but she didn’t speak to the boys for the rest of the ride. True it had been a few years since Hufflepuff had won the house cup, or the Quidditch cup or really anything that did not make Hufflepuff a weak house. Hufflepuffs were perfectly successful they just didn’t tend to boast about it like the others. Besides honey badgers are seriously dangerous they’ve been known to fend off animals as big as lions before. There's always more to a Hufflepuff then there seems.

***

After a few minutes, the castle came into view.

It was breathtaking and daunting at the same time, seven stories of stone bricks and her home for the next year to come. The carriages were close now and before she knew it Waverly was being shepherded through the large oak doors and into the great hall. Grateful to be distancing herself from the Slytherin boys.

The great hall was a sight. Thousands of candles were floating midair over four long tables. Wynonna had told her about how the hall's roof looked like the night sky but she’d never really believed how realistic it was until now. It was amazing.

Waverly noted the sorting hat sitting on a stool at the front of the room as was momentarily grateful that no one saw her sorting. Based on the reactions on the Slytherin boys earlier she wasn’t entirely sure about how the other students would react to a Hufflepuff Earp. This way was definitely easier.

She hurried over towards the Hufflepuff table, she figured most of the people over here would be friendly. Upon seeing someone that looked her age she gestured to the seat saying, “Do you mind I sit here? I’m kinda new to Hogwarts and don’t know anyone but I’ve already been sorted and all that,” she was rambling it was a nervous habit.

“Of course!” the girl replied “and if you're new here you have to try the treacle tart. Nobody makes it like Hogwarts.”

  
***

By the time the feast had finished Waverly had talked to a fair few Hufflepuffs. They all seemed friendly and bright-eyed and made her feel welcome. She hadn’t found a steady fast friend yet, but there were plenty of people she felt safe talking to and she’d most likely be able to find someone to sit next to in classes tomorrow.

McGonagall had delivered her timetable. Tomorrow she was starting with Potions then she had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Study of Ancient Runes before lunch. Then she had History of Magic, Herbology, and Transfiguration.

_Monday_  
_Period 1- Potions_  
_Period 2- Defense Against The Dark Arts_  
_Period 3- Study of Ancient Runes_  
_Period 4- History of Magic_  
_Period 5- Herbology_  
_Period 6- Transfiguration_

_Tuesday_  
_Period 1- Care of Magical Creatures_  
_Period 2- Study of Ancient Runes_  
_Period 3- Study of Ancient Runes_  
_Period 4- Charms_  
_Period 5- Free Period_  
_Period 6- Astronomy_

_Wednesday_  
_Period 1- Free Period_  
_Period 2- Herbology_  
_Period 3- Defense Against the Dark Arts_  
_Period 4- History of Magic_  
_Period 5- Potions_  
_Period 6- Astronomy_

_Thursday_  
_Period 1- Herbology_  
_Period 2- History of Magic_  
_Period 3- Charms_  
_Period 4- Care of Magical Creatures (with Gryffindor)_  
_Period 5- Care of Magical Creatures (with Gryffindor)_  
_Period 6- Astronomy_

_Friday_  
_Period 1- Transfiguration_  
_Period 2- Transfiguration_  
_Period 3- Potions_  
_Period 4- Defense Against the Dark Arts_  
_Period 5- Charms (with Gryffindor)_  
_Period 6- Free Period_

The prefects were leading all of the Hufflepuffs to the common room and Waverly was trying to mentally note all of the classes and hallways they walked through. They walked down the kitchen corridor. When the prefects suddenly stopped.

“Okay everybody listen up, To enter the common room you have to tap this barrel to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. That’s tap tap tap-tap-tap alright? If you get it wrong you’ll be doused in vinegar and that stuff doesn’t smell very good ok? Let's go in. Everyone watch your heads.”

They were all crawling through the barrels on their hands and knees. It took quite a while to get all of the students through as only one person could fit at a time. Waverly heard some of the prefects telling the students about the time someone tried to use an Engorgement Charm on the barrel. It didn’t go very well. Before she knew it Waverly was on her hands and knees crawling through the barrel.

The Hufflepuff Basement was beautiful It had a round and earthy low-ceiling and it’s circular windows had a view of rippling grass and dandelions, Waverly couldn’t quite tell if the view was real or enchanted. There were so many fascinating plants sitting on windowsills and hanging from the ceiling. Some of which appeared to be talking and singing. A prefect yelled, “Don’t touch the purple plant, you may break out in hives.”

Waverly went and sat on a large overstuffed yellow and black chair by the fire and continued listening to the prefects rambling.

“There’s a girls dormitory through this door and boys through the other. Most of the other houses have the doors enchanted to stop people of the opposite gender from entering but we have removed these charms to accommodate for certain students identities. So please just don’t be caught in the wrong one.”

She could get used to this, sitting by the fire in such a lovely room. The earthly smell swept all of her worries away, Hogwarts was starting to feel like home.

_Dear Future Self,_

_Maybe I was worried for nothing, everyone here is so nice and accepting. I could definitely get used to this._


	2. First Day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter follows Waverly through her first day of classes where she meets Jeremy Chetri and Nicole Haught. 
> 
> Also Stephanie Jones and Chrissy Nedley but who cares about them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YES there's no way in hell Chrissy Nedley is a hufflepuff but I’m lazy and didn’t want to “create” a new character and she’s not going to be mentioned much as Nicole comes into the story more anyways, Hope you enjoy!

When Waverly awoke it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She squinted through the warm light provided by copper lamps at her patchwork covered four-poster bed. Hogwarts, she thought. I’m finally here.

Most of the other girls in her dormitory were awake and getting ready for breakfast. Breakfast was served from 7:45-8:45 on weekdays when there were no earlier morning clubs or Quidditch practices so the students could rock up whenever they wanted to. 

Waverly sat up rubbing her eyes, “Cmon Waverly,” yelled Chrissy, a girl she’d acquainted herself with last night, “We want to get there before they run out of hashbrowns. We keep telling the elves to make more but they always make them when we visit, not actually for future breakfasts.”

Waverly hurried out of bed, not wanting to be a burden and pulled on her yellow and black robes, quickly throwing her hair into a ponytail, she figured she’d come back and fix it before potions.  
  


She quickly joined Chrissy and her friend Stephanie Jones and the three marched the great hall. Waverly was grateful that the girls wanted to sit with her, they were nice and all but she still felt slightly excluded from their group. She figured it’d pass, it is only her first day after all and these two had known each other for years.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile when she saw that there were plenty of hash browns in the hall, that was good she didn’t want to make her friends miss out. 

The food at Hogwarts was amazing and although Waverly would definitely miss Gus’s famous Nutella and banana pancakes she could get used to this. Except maybe not the pumpkin juice. It did taste a lot more of cinnamon than pumpkin but it sure had taken all of her willpower not to spit it all other Stephanie after she told her to try some. That would have been embarrassing seems as Steph was 50% of all of her friends right now.

Waverly was enjoying a slice of toast when Chrissy suddenly grabbed her arm, “See that guy over there?” she asked, “The blonde one in the Ravenclaw robes?” 

Waverly nodded so Chrissy continued. “Isn’t he a total dreamboat? He’s the seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and he’s mine so don’t get any ideas.”

Stephanie interrupted, “She’s been pining over him since second year, don’t worry Chrissy if you take potions next year you can finally learn how to make him fall in love with you.” 

“Hey!,” Chrissy said jokingly pushing her, “I can make him fall fast in love with me without magic. 

“Well uh… Goodluck?” Waverly replied.

“You do realize you actually have to talk to him to make him fall in love with you?” Steph stated and the girls continued giggling and mocking each other. 

Soon it was almost time for first period.

Waverly told Steph and Chrissy she’d catch up, she wanted to go and fix her hair in the common rooms first. “Okay Waves, just remember it's in dungeon five the third corridor on your left after you get off the stairs, We’ll save you a seat.” and with that, the trio went their separate ways. 

Waverly hurried down a maze of corridors on her way back to the Hufflepuff basement, thankfully she didn’t take any wrong turns as she only had fifteen minutes until class started. 

She quickly clambered through the barrel and into her dorm and then hurriedly pulled out the ponytail she’d put in before breakfast and braided her hair similarly to how she’d had it yesterday. She grabbed her potions textbook off of her bed and began hurrying towards the dungeons. She did not want to be late for her first class.

She almost tripped on the stairs but luckily she caught herself in time, she took a moment to be reasonably impressed by her great save. If she had fallen she probably would’ve thrown her textbook of the side of the stairs and had to go and fetch it from the bottom. Or worse she could've fallen over the railing and fell to her certain doom. Okay, maybe she was just a little paranoid. 

Waverly had almost reached the bottom of the stairs before they began to move

“No-no-no I don’t have time for this,” she said out loud.

The stairs were moving around slowly, too slowly, She might’ve been being paranoid but being late for her first class was the last thing she wanted. As soon as they connected to another landing with a dull thud Waverly hurried across. She couldn’t see any other stairs that would lead her to the dungeons from here. She spotted another student turn a corner struggling under the weight of their cauldron. 

Waverly ran after the student hoping that they might lead her to the dungeons. She flew around the corner and suddenly as if in some terribly cliche fanfic, she ran straight into another student sending all of the loose papers they were holding flying. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Waverly cried, dropping to her knees and scrambling to pick up the loose papers.

The student did the same saying, “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

Waverly noted with dismay that she was wearing a Gryffindor prefect badge. Great way to embarrass yourself Waves, she thought, maybe tripping on the staircase would be a better option. 

“I’m so sorry, I just didn’t want to be late for class,” Waverly explained as she watched the potions students disappear from view.

“Seriously, it’s fine,” The prefect said offering her a warm smile.

Waverly was gathering up the last of the papers when she heard a loud “OOOOooooOOOOOH,” It came from Peeves the Slytherin ghost.

“Haughtypants has gone and got herself a giiiiirlfriend,” the poltergeist mocked.

“Go away Peeves, You know I can send for the bloody baron,” The prefect yelled before turning to Waverly, “I’m Nicole by the way, Nicole Haught.”

“Waverly Earp,” she replied sounding unsure.

“AwwWW  Waverly and Haughtypants, a grand romance,” 

Both girls were on their hands and knees scrambling about picking up Nicole’s papers determined not to make eye contact and trying to block out the sound of Peeves taunts. Waverly felt she could not hand Nicole the papers she had collected fast enough

“I’m so sorry about him,” Nicole said taking the last of the papers from Waverly.

Just as the two were about the part ways, Peeves flew her stack of papers, causing them to fly along the corridor once again.

Both girls dropped to their knees and began frantically regathering the papers.

“What is the meaning of this you scurvy braggart,” A loud voice suddenly declared. Waverly was quick to identify the source, it was coming from a painting of a knight,

“Go back to the divination floor Sir Cadogan, everything’s fine,” Nicole said but it was too late Peeves was already explaining. “Haughtypants and Waverpee were on their way to class when Waverpee flung herself into Haughtypantsies arms and now they’re in luuuuuurrrrveeeee.”

“I tripped!” Waverly yelled defensively. She didn’t particularly take to being called “Waverpee” and she did not “fling herself” into Nicole's arms, She wasn’t even interested in Nicole, It wasn’t at all like that, she’d never even met her before.

“Oh but you two shall become the most fierce of companions!” the knight cried, “Quick everyone come here, we must support these young teens on their quest to find eternal love,”

A few other paintings were now watching the scene. Nicole was trying to play it off cool, but her beet-red face was giving it away and she could not seem to gather her papers fast enough, “That’s Sir Cadogan, I’m assuming you haven’t met. He’s kinda mental.” she said through gritted teeth.

A few of the other paintings had started to join in the commotion Waverly could barely hear over cries of  “They are so perfect, Why I met my Martha in these very halls,” and “Ohh they are so cute together.” Even Sir Cadogan's horse seemed to whinny in approval. 

Waverly just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

“It was fate, the stars have aligned for them, Why Waverly would have just passed Nicole on the way to class had the staircase not move and set her off on a new journey.” 

Waverly couldn’t help but panic, they saw that? She was completely mortified and just grateful this hallway was empty of other students. Did no one here have anything better to do than embarrass her?

She handed Nicole the last of her papers -again, “I’m so sorry if I’ve made you late.”

Nicole held onto the papers with an iron fist in case Peeves tried anything again, ‘It’s fine,” she said but you could tell how embarrassed she was.

“Hey uh- do you know how to get to dungeon five from here?” Waverly asked. 

“Of course, It's just down that corridor you go down 3rd right and then 3rd left. I’ll uh- see you round” she said before hurrying off to her own class. 

“Thank you,” Waverly yelled before turning and walking trying to block out the cries of “Haughtypants and Waverpee in luuurve in luuuurve.” 

She secretly hoped that she would never see “Haughtypants” again that was embarrassing.

***

She made it to potions in time. Just. She probably never would have made it had it not been for Nicole's instructions. She hurried through the door and took a seat next to Chrissy.

“What took you so long?” she whispered, “You were nearly late to your first class!”

“Oh - Uh - I kinda” Waverly begun she didn’t want to explain it was embarrassing just to think about. Thankfully she didn’t have to because their teacher, walked in. Oh god it was the one that Wynonna slipped the love potion to... Could today get any worse?

“Hello everyone, Welcome back I trust that you enjoyed the holidays? Wednesday we will be practicing making Invigoration Draughts but today I would like to welcome a new student Waverly... Earp… to our class and give you a crash course on OWL’s,” the teacher paused on Earp. Oh god, he definitely remembered Wynonna. This potentially embarrassed her more than the fact that her entire class was now staring at her. She heard a few mutters of Slytherin but thankfully nothing like the reaction in the thestral carts. Hufflepuffs got it and could see the strength in their house.

***

Forty-Five minutes later Waverly was following her house to the Defense Against the Dark Arts taking extra care to avoid the floor where she met Nicole. She heard mutterings of the class receiving a new teacher this year,  although this didn’t matter much to her as she didn’t know the old teacher. When she walked into the class the teacher was scribbling his name on a chalkboard. Xavier Dolls. 

When the bell rang he turned and faced the class, his face hardened and serious, “It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. I trust that you will all take my subject seriously and with commitment. An inappropriate behavior and you will be sent out of this class and not return, is that understood?” he was deadpanning and appeared emotionless. He instantly gained the classes full attention.

“I take a very practical approach to this class and will often pair you up for dueling, this means that trust is absolutely vital in this classroom. I trust... you will be better at this than the Slytherins I had last period.” he continued.

“You will be dueling in groups of three throughout this year, One person watch and help with safety or improvement aspects, one person to execute the spell we are practicing and the other to attempt to block it or perform the counterspell. I want you to get into those groups now and build trust with your group members. You may, if you wish, revise simple spells from previous years but please do not attempt anything dangerous,”

Chrissy and Steph invited Waverly to join them and they mostly sat and got to know each other better. Dolls didn’t address the class again so it was a very easy period. He let them talk pretty loudly as well, maybe he wasn’t as strict as he seemed.

***

Waverly’s final class before lunch was Study of Ancient Runes. When she arrived at the class she was surprised to find it mostly empty. Apparently, it wasn’t a very popular elective, she didn’t know anyone in this class so she took a seat down next to a boy named Jeremy Chitri. He turned out to be a little over-enthusiastic and highly inquisitive. She was glad to learn he was also a Hufflepuff meaning she would see him around in her other classes, in fact, he had been in her last two she just didn’t notice.

Waverly had never studied runes before so this subject was definitely the hardest for her and she was so grateful that she had Jeremy there to help her out. She did wonder briefly why he wasn’t in Ravenclaw but then forgot upon seeing his dorky smile. The two instantly became fast friends.

***

Nothing eventful really happened during lunch or history of magic but then again when does anything eventful ever happen during history of magic. One would think learning about a war fought between wizards and giants would be interesting but  Professor Binns (their ghost teacher) seemed to have a way with words that made taking the subject tediously painful.

Her next subject was herbology and most of the students, with the exception a few, were extremely happy. The teacher definitely favored Hufflepuffs slightly and they all seemed to be rather good it. Waverly wandered across the fields towards the greenhouse following the rest of her house. When they got there, there was a good thirty pots set up, each one containing a Chinese Chomping Cabbage. The teacher, Professor Sprout arrived to class a few minutes late with mumblings of a teething Venomous Tentacula and believing that Professor Longbottom was taking this class. 

She straightened her clothes before welcoming the class, “Welcome back everyone, It's so nice to have a Hufflepuff class,” she said smiling very open towards her bias.

“Ahh I see we have a new student, Waverly Earp,” she announced and all Waverly could think was please not again, “Perhaps you will lead our house to victory this year.”

“Anyone here planning on trying out for a Quidditch team this year?” Professor Sprout inquired, “We lost quite a few players last year and perhaps we will be getting a few new strong players coming through?” 

A small number of relatively shy hands were raised. “Well best of luck to all of you, the trials are going to be held next week because the new captain wants to get you all trained before the season begins, our first match is going to be against Gryffindor the previous champions, but you didn’t hear that from me,” she said winking.

Waverly had always loved Quidditch.  When Wynonna first left for Hogwarts, Waverly was jealous that Helen could never let her do any magic because the ministry would find out. However, Helen would always let Waverly ride her broomstick as technically this was allowed. Waverly would always beg Helen to cast a  Disillusionment Charm so she could take her Cleansweep Seven out for a ride. She also happened to be a diehard Wimbourne Wasps fan (or stinger as they dubbed themselves). Waverly had seen almost all of their games.

She didn’t think she’d try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team this year, despite her love for the game. She was definitely looking forward to watching from the sidelines cheering Hufflepuff on though.

It was in this class they got their first homework for the day a single page essay on the behaviors and properties of the Chinese chomping cabbage. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh when Jeremy nudged her and said, “Hey, do you think she’ll mind If I tell her the cabbage ate my homework?”

***

Waverly was delighted to hear that her final class for the day, transfiguration, had been canceled as the teacher was still not back for the start of the school year. It wasn’t that she didn’t love being at Hogwarts, it was just having six periods a day was a lot and it meant that she would be able to sleep earlier to accommodate for her midnight astronomy class tomorrow.

She followed the rest of her house to the Hufflepuff Basement and sat down in the same spot by the fire to work on her Herbology essay. She wasn’t one to procrastinate. 

After she’d finished her page and a half long essay she once again took out Gus’s book.

_Dear Future Self,_ she wrote.

_Today was a good day, I met an adorable dork in ancient runes, his name's Jeremy and I’m getting along with Steph and Chrissy just fine. My classes all went well, ancient runes was definitely the hardest but my teachers all seem nice. Only two of them decided to embarrass me by calling me out as the new student._

_ SPEAKING OF EMBARRASSING _

_ The staircase moved and I was running late to class and smashed into one of the Gryffindor prefects, Nicole Haught. Her papers flew everywhere and I was so so embarrassed. That was before the Slytherin Ghost showed up and told everyone that I “flung myself into her arms” and we were “destined to fall in love” aND HE CALLED BE WAVERPEE. I wasn’t even doing anything mildly romantic and I do see why he had the audacity to embarrass us like that.  He was clearly trying to get on my nerves because he knew my name was Waverly and kept calling her haughtypants but like we had just met and nothing had happened between us. He even managed to get half of the paintings in that corridor watching us and talking about how in love we were. There were a lot of paintings in that corridor! Who does he even think he is some of the paintings took it seriously and I was nearly late to my class. Urgh, I’m getting riled up just thinking about it. I hope I never see any of them again, I’ll write again later. _

_ Waverly. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for commenting!
> 
> Feedback/FeedFoward is appreciated!


End file.
